


Devilish Distractions

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's ticked because Danny's with  Gracie and her grandparents when they were supposed to have the weekend to themselves. As his lonely Saturday afternoon drags on, he gets more and more frustrated.</p><p>Then he has a idea and reaches for his cell phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Distractions

It’s not Danny's weekend to see Gracie but he's going to and truth be told, given the cast of characters involved, he’s not really looking forward to it. Rachel’s parents only just barely tolerated him as a son in law. Let's just say the feeling was mutual. Now as her _ex_ there's no telling how high up in the air their noses will go.

He'd rather be doing anything than what he was about to but the thing was, when a certain little girl in pigtails locked her big browns on him there wasn’t a damn thing he could do but say ' _Yes and what time is this family pool party going to kick off ?'_

“So you heading over there?” Steve asks from the bathroom where he’s shaving . 

“As soon as I get my stuff together, yeah. Gracie wants to make a whole damn day of this.” 

Towel around his hips, damp hair, and too fuck-able for words, Steve looks over at him, shaking his head, “That’s too bad because I had something special planned for us.“   
  
There’s no exaggeration in Danny’s groan, “Please Steven, do not rub it in- you know how much I want to stay right here in this very room.” 

Steve lays his razor down on the counter and pads over. It’s one of his classic moves, the way he spins Danny around and locks him in a crushing hug in under a nano second. His lips tease Danny’s ear, “ _This_ room is nice but I had another spot in mind where I planned to f-“

Danny’s fingers fly up to plug his ears, “NO NO NO... I am not listening. Stop it."

It’s only because he really is quite strong and Steve is laughing that Danny’s able to break away, grab the gym bag he’s just stuffed with his swim gear and head for the door. 

“You have a good time, now, you hear, Danny?”

“Bite me!

________~_______

Danny’s only been gone two hours and already Steve is a lost soul. He’s cleaned the house, futzed around in the yard and tried to work on the Marquis but his heart’s not into it. He wasn’t kidding when he teased Danny about the great plan he had-he’d been fine tuning it all week.  A hike up Maluno Ridge, skinnydipping in the lake there followed by stretching out on the soft cotton blanket that's already in his back pack along with everything else they might need for a perfect afternoon. “Shit!” he mutters out loud, reaching down to adjust his dick which is poking eagerly against the front panel of his board shorts because he’s thinking about how great it would have been to screw Danny senseless under the enormous trees that circled the lake. He’s been battling a hard on all morning and it’s making him downright grouchy. He wonders if Danny’s having as lousy a time as he said he would or if he’s forgotten about him completely and is splashing happily in the pool with the ex-family. An evil little grin replaces the scowl on his face-he’ll just see about the detective with the delicious dick forgetting about him. In a half second his phone is out and he’s texting, _Hey –miss me yet ?_

The response is too quick for Danny to be doing much of anything but what he is which is sitting there in the hot sun listening to his ex in laws complain about their flight over, 

_Yet? Christ, I’m dying here-  
Come rescue my ass- I beg you_

Steve’s grinning from ear to ear as he types, 

_Oh I ‘ll do more than rescue that tight, hot ass of yours.  
_

_Stop it!  
There’s a child here. _

_Well there’s not one here-  
Why don’t you get  that ass of yours back where it belongs?_

It goes on like that all afternoon-every half hour or so Steve volleys progressively lewd suggestions until Danny starts having to excuse himself and read the damn things in the bathroom . 

When four o’clock rolls around, Steve pops open a cold beer and pads out to the Lanai-he’s shirtless and wearing low slung board shorts, his usual Saturday attire , and he’s really getting frustrated after a full day of text teasing. After a nice long draw on his beer he sits the bottle down and commences another assault- this time cutting to the chase immediately.

_I'm so damn hard for you._

His hand finds and fondles his dick as he waits for Danny’s response. 

It’s true.

He's so hard. 

_Show me._

Now who’s being the tease? Steve nearly spits out his beer. His dick gives an agreeable twitch and without a second thought he's up and yanking off his shorts and stroking himself into an even more impressive hard on. Unconcerned that someone might stroll down the beach in front of him, he settles back in his chair, flips his phone to camera mode and aims it at his dick. 

Click 

View

Send 

Good thing he’s so adept with communications devices. 

Sitting there sipping beer and gently stroking himself he imagines Danny opening the photo and hopes he knows better than to do it where anyone can look over his shoulder. 

His phone’s chime makes him sit up immediately.

 _Is that all you got?_  

Oh Man. 

Danny should have known better than to throw that kind of gauntlet down in front of an ex SEAL. This was war! 

Hand slicked with saliva Steve picks up the pace of his self stroking while his other hand follows the action with his phone. This time it’s set to video so Danny can enjoy the sounds as well as the sights of what he’s doing and, there are plenty of both. His moan is genuine and throaty when he squeezes the tip of his dick and precum spills out. His fingers moving deftly to spread the stuff are captured by the lens as the mic picks up his fast breathing. He films about two minutes of a self pleasuring masterpiece, stopping just in time, because he wants Danny as desperate as he is. 

The phone’s chime minutes later literally makes his dick jump.   
 _  
In exactly two minutes call me, you God damn pervert._

Hmmm, Steve thinks to himself. Arousal seems to be taming someone’s goofy thumbs. Other than a black macaw staring down at him from a tree branch no one is in sight when he dials Danny number then carefully sets the phone on the arm of his chair.   
 _  
_"I should wring your fucking neck," is the less than civil response he gets.

 _"_ No you shouldn't. You should help me with this hard on I've had all... day." Steve’s not faking the way his voice sounds- his rock hard dick is making him practically grunt each word out.

"Thanks to you I’ve got the same... problem." 

Danny's not faking it either.

"Hey sorry...  what can I say?" 

Danny's voice goes low-almost to a whisper when he answers, "How about tell me what we were going to do today, before I got roped into this shit show."

Okay now that's something Steve would be more than glad to do. He spends very little time describing getting there or the hike they take,  fast forwarding, instead, straight to the secluded lake. "So, after we hike, we skinny dip and I hold you tight up against me- we’re belly to belly dick to dick in a deliciously cool mountain pool. My hands are kneading your incredible ass- cool water swirls over your hole-just like my thumbs are doing. We stand there like that in the water until we’re so hard we can barley keep from falling over."

Danny’s strangled moan goes straight to Steve's already too hard dick he gives himself a warning squeeze. No way does he want this to end. Not yet.After he takes a dep breath Steve continues, "Then we drop down on a soft cotton blanket I’ve laid out in a very secluded glen of trees-I stretch out next to you on my side, my dick rutting against your thigh while I inspect your nipples with my teeth and stroke your dick with my hand."   
 _  
_"Oh God I’m so close."

"How close?"

"I’m so fucking huge it hurts ." 

"Show me." 

Damned if Danny doesn’t . 

Damned if Mr. Goofy fingers isn't suddenly Mr. Phone Finesse and sends Steve an image that makes him groan and squeeze his eyes shut it’s that damn hot. 

"Okay so you like that do you?" 

"Oh yeah Danny, I like that."

"I'm glad. Come on.  I need you to help me out."

Of course Steve knows exactly what Danny needs. His voice is a low feral growl, "Lick you fingers. You know which ones-"

They’re back in just audio mode which is good because they ‘ll need both hands from now on. Danny’s sharp breath tells him he’s done as he’s been told.

"Good boy. Now press them up inside you- just like I do, find that spot... you know where it is."

_Bingo._

Did he ever.  Suddenly Danny is  panting .

Steve ‘s breathing quickens too. "That’s it, now stroke that fat hard dick of yours. I want to  hear you cum like you’re losing your mind."  

"Oh god…oh shit , Steve.. oh help me aghhhh hhhhh!"

"Yeah Danny sh…oot that load!"

Steve's voice cracks because his own hand is furiously pumping his dick and he’s right where Danny is- tottering on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm. It takes all he has to gasp, "Do it now!"

With a  loud groan, Danny does as he’s told. 

And Steve is right behind him

Both their dicks shoot out long thick strands of cum-his land on the lanai tiles and Danny’s splatter into the toilet where he’s standing with his shorts down around his ankles and barely managing to remain upright, the sensations surging through him are that intense. 

They’re both quiet for a few seconds– except for their heavy breathing. 

Steve’s the first to quasi recover.

"You feel better now, D?"

"Oh... f-uck…that was good." 

Steve chuckles, loving the way he can reduce Danny to near incoherency. “I’m glad I could help you out."

"I should still ….wring you neck." 

"Are we back to that again? How about you just play nice and get back to your pool party?"

“Ok, but can I have a raincheck on that …. little outdoor adventure?"

Danny sounds more coherent, Steve can hear running water and knows he’s cleaning up, 

"What are you doing tomorrow ?"


End file.
